This Could Be Us
by K-Shandra
Summary: Um... Smut. Based on recent revelations in 8X20 it's not intended to be cannon, but, possibly set a few weeks later…


Title: This Could Be Us

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: M, for the adult content.

Timeline: Late Season 8, A/U.

Spoilers: Vaguely 8X20 you're really gonna have to LʘΘK though.

A/N: Okay this is just one of those smutty "what if" moments the muse had, based on recent revelations in 8X20 it's not intended to be cannon, but, possibly set a few weeks later…

Disclaimer: Whistles/hums the theme tune… Oops! I don't own that either.

Written: April 2011

Word Count: 18 595

Edited: February 2012

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

CHAPTER ONE

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

It was the first time in weeks that they had agreed to meet up for a long overdue movie night. After the incidents with both Ray and E.J. respectively, they were both left a little too tender, a little more vulnerable than either of them would have liked to admit. Tony thought that he would step into the role of "big brother", and offer her a shoulder to cry on. Not that he thought she would, but it had been his metaphorical intent. Well that and a good movie, whilst he got to enjoy her presence and did some licking of his own wounds for good measure.

He opened the door for her, her downcast profile pulled at his heart. Stepping aside, he allowed her to enter his apartment then closed and locked the door behind her, indicating to her to precede him to the lounge. On reaching the lounge, after having fought the urge since opening the door, Tony placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her around, simultaneously drawing her into a hug.

Ziva was at first surprised by the unexpected, and swiftness, of the action and took a moment before wrapping her arms around him and leaning into him in return. Accepting the much-needed comfort from the only person she still trusted enough to take it from.  
>Tony closed his eyes and rested his head on hers, drawing in her scent, eternally grateful for whatever her reason was for allowing him to do that, for he was not certain as to which of them actually needed it more. Him because she was still there with him and that she had not been taken from him, because things had not worked out with Ray… or her for the heartache she was suffering, and her need for comfort from someone she saw as a brother figure. He drew strength from their hug, from her body so close to his. He welcomed the reassurance of her presence in his arms as he relished the experience of actually being allowed to hold her, without needing a reason to or fearing for retaliation.<p>

Ziva drew in the scent of him and felt shudders travel through her. How many times in the past had she hoped for this? Wanted for him to simply reach out and hold her? She was thankful that after everything that has happened, once again, that they could once again turn to one another, because that was what partners were for. Her arms tightened their hold on him, needing to hold him as close as possible whilst she drew strength from him. She had had her doubts regarding their evening together, she had not thought that she would be able to face another brotherly evening with him, not when he has come to mean so much to her. All she had ever wanted from him was to be allowed close to him.

For how long they stood like that, Tony was unsure, but he could happily have remained like that, holding her to him, for forever. Their hug had long forgone the brotherly condolence hug he had intended it to be, and he was not sure if he could even let her go. His body had imprinted hers upon itself as he savoured every sensation of having her so close.

Eventually they pulled apart and she settled on the couch, whilst he returned to the kitchen to collect their popcorn and drinks, placing them on the table before sitting down next to her. Grabbing the remote he turned on the TV and started the DVD he had selected earlier, it was some mindless, adrenalin fuelled, high action movie seemed perfect for them. Knowing that both of them were still way too sensitive after the last few weeks for anything else, and that his favourite James Bond movies were more likely to remind her of her situation with Ray.

He looked over to her and noted the slightly forlorn air about her.

'Ziva.' He murmured, causing her to look at him, then opened his arms, leaving it to her to decide if she wanted to move closer, which she did, and settled her head on his shoulder whilst his arm came to rest about her shoulders. Once settled, they turned their attention towards the screen.

With time, Tony's head came to rest lightly against hers, and his attention was draw from the screen to her one hand rested on his chest. Neither of them had even bothered to move to reach for the popcorn or drinks on the table. He moved the hand that had been resting on his thigh to cover hers, and felt her body stiffen slightly at the action, before eventually settling again. His hand on her shoulder itched to toy with her hair as he rubbed a strand between two fingers, whilst her attention remained focused on the screen.

Ziva dropped her gaze to where his hand covered hers, her heart pounding as she felt his fingers move on her shoulder. She acutely wanted to push into his touch, to encourage more, to thread her fingers through his, but instead, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, committing the moment, the sensations to memory once again.

Once the movie had finished, Tony moved his hand from hers to pick up the remote, switching off both the TV and the DVD. Then settled his hand once again over hers, waiting for her questions to come. When they did not, he decided that she might be waiting for him, because, from her breathing he knew she was still awake, not that he would have minded had she fallen asleep like that.

'Ziva.' Tony whispered, somehow not wanting to disturb the calm that surrounded them.

'Hmm,' came her murmured reply.

'You want to talk about it?' he invited, pulling her slightly closer in a one armed hug.

'Uh-hmm,' Ziva returned, moving her head slightly to indicate that she did not want to.

'You want to watch another movie then?' he invited, hoping she would accept and stay a little longer.

Ziva simply splayed her hand against his chest in reply, simply and effectively conveying the message that he should remain still.

Tony submitted the moment he felt the light restraint, more than willing to remain in their current position. Releasing a contented sigh, he settled his arm firmer around her, holding her to him, whist wishing she would just let him in… if only for a moment.

'Are you okay?' He finally questioned a while later, when nothing had been said between them.

'I am fine,' came her simple answer, and for once, he believed her. Her voice having been calm and her body relaxed against his.

'Okay, just let me know when you need to change.' Tony said as he settled to simply holding her, knowing that it was something he could do for her.

'Change?' Ziva questioned moving her head slightly, causing Tony's heart to speed up, wanting to kick himself for making her move.

'Never mind,' Tony returned as he felt her settle again.

'Did you love her?' Ziva finally asked, a few minutes later.

'Who?' Tony asked, puzzled for a moment.

'E.J.' Ziva clarified, trying to keep the dislike she felt for the woman from being conveyed within her voice.

Tony remained silent for a while, thinking it over before shaking his head slightly, not that Ziva could see it. 'I liked her,' he finally answered.

'Her or the sex?' Ziva asked blatantly.

'Is this one of your trick questions, where if you don't like the answer you're going to end up injuring me? Because if it is, I'd like a warning first.' Tony returned, closing his hand over hers, holding it still, knowing that he was in a rather vulnerable position, but then he has always been with Ziva… if not physically at least emotionally.

'I will not hurt you,' Ziva simply stated, having felt his body stiffen slightly.

'At first it was the sex, it was uncomplicated,' Tony answered truthfully.

'And you have always liked uncomplicated, yes?' Ziva returned.

Tony remained quiet for a while before answering, 'sometimes.'

'What made her different, why did you "get" her?' Ziva asked, biting her upper lip slightly afterwards, not sure whether she really wanted the answer to that question.

To Tony it was fast escalating into a brotherly-sisterly type of conversation, and he did not even have a sister to compare it to. He released a sigh at the thought, he did not want to be a brotherly figure to her, but he knew that with Ziva it would have to be for keeps, because he did not want to live without her in his life. For a moment, with Ray, he had feared that the man would take her from him, and now, he was not sure how long it would be before someone else would come along to try and take her away from him.

'Honestly?' Tony returned before breathing in deeply, whilst mentally preparing himself for what was about to come.

'Yes,' Ziva returned, hoping to find out why he was drawn to a type of woman she could never be, could never understand.

'Because I couldn't be with the one I wanted to be with,' he finally answered.

A frown formed on Ziva's face, not understanding, quickly followed by a jolt of shock that went through her once the meaning of his words hit home. 'There's someone else in your life I do not know of, when did this happen?' Ziva suddenly asked, moving to look at him.

'It's not important,' Tony dismissed off handily, realizing at the last moment that he was incapable of opening up that much to her.

'No Tony, it is… I have been so wrapped up in my own things I never even bothered to ask you,' Ziva returned, whilst lifting her head off his chest to look at him in surprise, wondering what woman would not want him. Okay, so maybe he took some getting use to, but a more solid, supportive person she has still to meet, and maybe, if she did, she could let him go.

'Ziva it's fine,' Tony returned, closing his eyes and dropping his head back onto the couch in an attempt to avoid her gaze. In the last two years he had to some extend mastered his feelings towards her, hell he was so good at it that she saw him as being brotherly.

'She does not return your feelings?' Ziva asked, somehow sensing it from him.

'I don't meet her standards, I guess.' Tony replied, dodging her question.

'Then she is a fool,' Ziva stated outright, trying to avoid the stab of pain she felt by once again being faced with the conformation that his heart possibly belonged to another.

'She's many things Ziva, but not that,' Tony murmured in return, finding it easier to talk to about his feelings for her as if she were a third person.

'But she does not want you, therefore she is a fool,' Ziva simply stated in return, as if it was obvious that the woman was insane.

'She has different standards, I guess,' Tony finally dismissed it as.

Tony felt her move, her hand pulling from his, her shoulder moving out of his grasp, and fought the disappointment that filled him the moment she moved from him. Then opened his eyes only to look straight into hers, noting the teasing look she gave him. He smiled slightly, encouraging her to continue with her thoughts.

'Then she is blinded by your flaws and does not deserve you,' Ziva whispered to his lips whilst holding his eyes captive. Tony noted the defiance that lit them the moment he prepared to counter her statement. She placed a finger on his lips. 'Do not argue with me, you deserve to be loved.' Ziva said momentarily looking at his lips before removing her finger, wishing it were her that he wanted, that he loved, for she would love him, and God knew how she would love him.

Tony's heart had started pounding faster the moment he had looked into her eyes, his blood surging through his body, and her proximity to it soon caused his body to respond to her. He controlled the urge to grab her and pull her closer, consequences be dammed, but when her gaze dropped to his lips he no longer wanted to hold back. His hand reached up by instinct, coming to rest at the back of her head as he drew her closer to him, closing he distance between them, not quite prepared for the jolt of sensations that followed when his lips met hers.

Ziva's fingers bunched his shirt in fistfuls as she responded to his lead. For a moment, Tony thought that she might pull back from him and possibly inflict some injury, but within moments of their soft lips connecting, he was lost in her. He was willing to take on any retaliation she was willing to hand out, if only he could have a few more moments with her lips. His other hand automatically came up to rest on her lower back, pulling her closer to him as he demanded access to her mouth, which she granted him. At that moment, he had no interests in holding back from her anymore, decanting all his need into that kiss hoping that she would understand and possibly answer it. He fought his need for air, the need to pull away from her, if even only for a moment. Knowing that she would possibly pull him apart for this when he let up, and when he no longer could continue, he started peppering kisses on her lips, hoping to distract her long enough to allow him to breathe. He waited for her to pull back, to resist him, and he even loosened the pressure on her back slightly to allow her to move from him, if she wanted to. However, he was surprised when she leant into him slightly and playfully returned his kissed. She was not as aggressive as the last time they had kissed, and he liked that.

Reacting to her invitation, he pulled her closer again then turned to push her down onto the couch, coming to rest partially over her. His one hand traced along her side, whilst he moved slightly off of her, to allow for her to settle herself in their new position. Looking into her darkened gaze, he found the conformation he needed, before instinct took over and he started kissing her down her jaw and neckline. Her hands came to rest on his head as she arched up against him. His fingers slipped under her top, tracing the skin of her sides whilst slowly making their way up her body, drawing her top up with them.

Ziva's body was alight with sensation as she pulled his head back up, needing to kiss him again. Her hands pushed against his back wanting him closer to her, before starting to tug at the hemline of his shirt, needing to touch his skin. Tony's fingers traced up and under her breasts, brushing against the cotton of her bra, an action that caused her to moan in response, whilst arching up against him again, before lifting her thigh slightly to push against his obvious erection. His body's response was instant as he pushed down against her, grunting his pleasure.

'Tony,' Ziva gasped, pulling him closer.

'Ziva,' he breathed in response.

'Please.' Ziva moaned, pulling his hips closer to her, her grip biting. She wanted him, this, even if she could only have it once. She did not even care that it was not for love, that it would only be a physical act for him. She wanted to feel him inside her, feel what it would be like to hold him there. She loved him and if this were all she could have of him she would take it, because then she would no longer have to imagine what it would feel like to have him move inside her, she would know.

Slowly kissing back up her jaw, Tony's heart was pounding at her evocation, but not fully understanding her request, because she has sent him mixed signals for years. Puling back slightly, he looked down at her, his eyes locking with hers, and the lust they contained knocked him breathless. Leaving him as to no doubt what she was asking altogether hoping he could commit that look to memory. 'You're sure?' he grunted, needing to know that she would not back down from this, that she would allow him this, if only this once.

'Yes.' She breathed in response, running her hands up under his shirt pushing it up, intending to pull it over his head. Her action spurred his as he pulled up her top, dragging it off over her head. Before lowering his lips to hers, teasingly playing with her lips, then moved down her jaw and neck, scattering a multitude of kisses on her skin along the way. His heart racing and his hands trembling as he mentally prepared himself to make love to her. Closing his eyes slightly and breathing in her scent, he allowed for that thought to settle… he was about to make love to Ziva, only this time he knew it was not a dream, because had it been she would already be naked. He did not want to question her reasons as to why she would allow this, or to consider for even a minute that it might be a pity fuck, she was in his arms and responding to him, and that was all he needed right then.

Tony's hands moved to unclasp her bra then filled them with the softness of her breasts as his mouth greedily closed over one of her nipples, sucking it hard. A jolt of sensation shot through his body at the taste of her skin, making him greedy for more.

Ziva's fingers tangled in his hair as she grunted her satisfaction, arching up to allow him better access, the contracting sensations down in her pelvic area causing her to grind up against him. Her hands moved down his sides, towards his groin and the obvious erection he was sporting, whilst he changed breasts this time feasting on the other.

Tony moved slightly trying not to focus on the pressure building in his groin, which was becoming decidedly uncomfortable, or that it was the exact location Ziva's hands were making for. Teasing her nipple with his tongue, his free hand ran down her abdomen, tracing lightly until they came to her trousers, where he was quick to loosen them, pushing his hand inside them and under her panties. Ziva's body immediately responded, allowing him access to her, before pushing up against him seeking more contact. Her hands desperately snatched at his belt and pants trying to get them open, and once she succeeded, her hand took hold of him.

Tony's body instantly stiffed in response, a moan escaping his lips as her fingers settled around him. His hips instinctively pushed forward into her grasp as he was rendered immobile for the moment it took for her hand to close around him, feeling him.

Ziva ran her hand across his impressive length, then pulled it away, causing him to moan his objection in response, before tugging at his pants intending to rid him of them, allowing her better access to him.

Tony moved slightly pulling away from her, causing her to turn shocked eyes at him as he moved onto his haunches. Reaching for her feet he pulled off her boots first then reached up towards her hips to pull down her pants, before tending to his own. Settling back down, not wanting to give her a moment to reconsider what they were about to do, he ran his hands up her legs. His gaze following their ascend, not noticing that she had sat up slightly to reach behind his neck, intending to pull him towards her and into a searing kiss.

Ziva was impatient as she pulled him over her. Her body opening up and shifting so that he would come to rest nestled between her thighs, his body making full contact with hers, both grunting at the sensations created.

Tony's body by its own accord started pushing against hers in anticipation, his hips already grinding into her as he moved his hand between them. Ziva responded by instinct allowing for more access between them as he tested her readiness, before moving into position and pushing into her. His body ached over hers as he slid deeper into her depths, his mind unable to process anything other than the miraculous feeling of her soft, liquid warmth that enveloped him. His breath hitched for a moment, rendering him incapable of breathing as the heat and sensations of merging with her became so intense that he bucked in response as her body took all of him in. Not for a moment had the thought of protection crossed his mind, even during some of the most intense moments of his life he has remembered it, but as he settled within Ziva he knew he did not want anything between them, ever.

Ziva's head fell back and her body arched in response as he finally entered her. The sensations overwhelming, the only thought that crossed her mind was that finally she got to have him. The moans that escaped her mouth were soon silenced as his lips took hers, hard, once his length had settled within her.

Tony was gasping as his body pushed against her. The sensations too intense for normal breathing as his hands gripped her hips, then frantically moved over her sides, the whole situation too intense for him to make sense of it as his reactions became erratic. Her heat, the tightness of her caressing him, was unlike anything he could ever remember. His hips rolled on impulse, which resulted in a grunt from her as he pushed deeply into her, before finding their pace. He licked, kissed and nipped at her neck, whilst trying to control his need to literally pound into her.

The first few thrusts flooded Ziva's body with sensations. The entry of him into her, filling her, fitting her like she has always known he would, elevated her body to a plane of pleasure she had never known existed. Her breathing momentarily halted as her hands moved down to grip him and pull him closer still, wanting all of him within her. A few thrusts later her legs pulled up by instinct, inviting him even deeper into her as he continued to thrust into her. Her body bracing up against his, greedily accepting each thrust each move he made within her. Both were so overwhelmed by the sensations created that they were to a greater degree incapable of fully syncing together. A few thrusts later Tony gasped, 'No! Oh god no!'

Ziva bit her lip as his words registered in her mind, they immediately ripped straight through her heart, whilst she reminded herself that it had not started off as more than a physical thing. Thinking that he had finally realized what they were doing and was already regretting it. The next moment she felt him jerk hard against her, shuddering, before moving to grip her hips pushing into her deeper, before coming to rest on top of her. Leaning his head on her shoulder.

Tony tried to contain his frustration, he felt her stir under him and moved to hold her still under him as he came to terms with his body's lack of cooperation. He was averse to moving from her yet, unwilling to let their moment together come to an end, because he needed so much more. Her body was stiff under his as he started kissing her shoulder, but when she became restless, he pushed down on her harder and grunted, 'I'm not done,' hoping she would understand, and felt her relax under him again. His hand traced down her side, he drew in her scent and the sensations surrounding him, reminding him of where he was, and within moments, his body responded and started swelling again.

Ziva fought to control the threatening tears. She doubted anything could be harder than being rejected whist in the act. She had intended to move away from him when he started kissing her neck again, but the moment he resisted she had given in, not wanting the moment to end. She had barely registered the words he had spoken, knowing that after their shared moment she was likely to have a sizable task in putting her heart back together. She felt him swell again inside her, felt him push deeper into her again and realized what his reaction had meant. Kissing up her neck he took her lips, before pulling back to look at her. His passion was clearly written on his face as he rocked into her slowly, before taking her lips again and whispering, 'let me love you.'

Ziva gasped as he plunged deeply into her after that, grunting her acknowledgement, not quite realizing the magnitude of the request he had made as her body responded to his, by falling into rhythm with him as he loved her slower, more intensively than their first attempt. Their gazes locked, whist breathing each other's breaths, allowing their bodies to draw pleasure from each other. Ziva's hands pushed down against his back, before gripping his ass as her body started stiffening under him.

'More,' she breathed her demand as her body arched up against his. Tony increased his pace, tilting his hips slightly before drawing back to thrust forward strongly. He drew in every whimper of pleasure she uttered, and was willing to work even harder as long as she continued to make them, for he knew she found pleasure in what he was doing to her.

'Tony!' She gasped before her body bucked under his, momentarily causing him to loose his pace and jerk against her when he felt her closing around him, gripping him tightly as her head fell back and she keened her pleasure for him to hear. His chest swelled with pride, as he settled into a slower pace to bring her down again. Kissing her slowly, intending to keep her with him.

Ziva floated in a state of suspended pleasure as he slowly moved against her. Her body trembling with the residual effects of her orgasm as it started slacken again. The slow methodical movements he made in her sustained her body's awareness as her mind slowly returned to him, and what they were doing.

Tony knew the moment she was back with him, her body once again synchronized with his and their pace increased. Both of them were covered in slight sheen of perspiration and combined with the overwhelming musky smell of sex that permeated the air, his body responded to its most primal urge, to make her his.

Tony started driving into her again, harder, stronger deeper than before, seeking his release. Both of them grunted in response to their exertions. He fought at some stage to keep her under him, when she wanted to take over, but he needed to be in control this time, to show her he was worthy of being her lover.

Ziva relented soon enough, handing herself over to the sensations that started tingling across her body once more. Tony's thrusts became more determined as his own release neared, his hand on her hip tightened as he drove into her seeking his release. As he tipped over he felt her body tighten around him again, gripping him as he lost himself to the sensations. Knowing she was there with him as he jerked his release against her, pouring himself into her depths, before collapsing on top of her, after which her hands started to trace patterns on his back.

His mind slowly returned to him, whilst the sensations continued to course through him, taking all his remaining strength from him. He tried to figure out a way of making her stay with him. Having decided on a plan of action he moved from her, kissing her quickly, before getting up and off her and heading down the passage to the bathroom.

Ziva sat up, shocked by his sudden departure she reached for her clothes and started straightening them, intending to get redressed. Moments later he was back in front of her taking her top from her grasp and pulling her along with him and into the shower. Ziva childishly wanted to resist at first, not yet ready to wash the traces of him off her, but his silent request for her to join him won her over in the end as he wrapped his arms around her and for a few moments simply allowed the water to run over their bodies. He slowly started to run his hands over her back, intending to draw her attention to him. Her eyes lifted and he leaned down to kiss her gently before requesting of her to stay with him for the night. It was one request that held so many emotions for both of them, her simple nod allowed him to breathe a sigh of relief as her lips caressed his chest. They proceeded to wash each other before stepping out and drying themselves. Tony led her into his bedroom, drawing the sheets back he allowed her to settle, before turning away from her and tending to all the lights. Then joined her, pulling her into the middle of the bed with him and spooning around her, ensuring he had as much contact with her body as he could manage, before kissing her neck and mumbling a contented good night, allowing himself to drift off to sleep in her scent.

Ziva felt him drift off, knowing that when morning came it would break her heart just a little more to let go, but she had wanted him more than she worried about her broken heart and would gladly accept the pain in return for what she had received. Closing her eyes, she drew comfort from his embrace as she allowed sleep to claim her as well.

Tony was the first to wake, and for the first time in almost two years, her scent was the first thing that registered in his mind as his body stirred to wakefulness. Only this time his body held a lingering sense of euphoria and a smile crossed his face, causing him to pull her closer, kissing her shoulder and drawing in her scent some more. Ziva stirred slightly, and his arms closed around her more possessively, still not willing to let her go. He heard her breathing change, indicating that she was waking.

Ziva stirred slightly, the warmth behind her and the arms around her caused her to smile at the memory of the evening before, moving against him slightly she settled again, wanting to draw out the experience for a long as possible.

'Morning ninja.' Tony whispered close to her ear.

'Tony.' She returned trying to assess his mood. She had dealt with almost all of his moods but this one, it being the "morning after sex what do we do now?" mood.

'Hungry?' He questioned still not having moved from her.

Ziva frowned a bit at that, knowing that with Tony it would most likely have a double meaning. 'Not really,' she finally replied, intending to feel out his mood first.

The next minute he pulled away from her, causing her to turn and look at him as he got out of bed. Her eyes followed him as he disappeared into the bathroom, thinking he had obviously meant carnal hunger, knowing that that hunger for him was far from satisfied. Her eyes closed as she lay listening to his movements, whilst coming to terms that she, inevitably, will also need to get up and out of his bed. She heard him return and felt the bed dip under his weight as he settled next to her again. She allowed herself a little hope as she turned to him and settled her head on his shoulder, whilst his arms came to rest around her again.

He started drawing patterns on her back with his one hand as she settled more against him, her one leg coming to rest partially over his. The silence surrounding them was comfortable as both undertook to simply enjoy the moment. Her fingers started tracing patterns on his chest as his hand started stroking her back lazily.

Tony released a content sigh, thinking he could easily get used to Saturday mornings like these as his arms closed round her, hugging her again. Slightly dipping his head, he kissed her forehead, which caused her to lift her eyes to him, before closing the distance and kissing her. What started as a lazy good morning kiss soon became heated as he rolled her onto her back, and came to rest partially over her, before pulling back slightly.

'So my little ninja, what did you have planned for today?' Tony asked looking into her eyes, knowing they would give her away first.

His question caused her to frown, 'your little ninja?' she questioned disbelieving, cocking her head slightly and arching a brow at him, which caused him to smile.

'Oh yes,' he confirmed, gripping her hands in hope of putting off any unwanted attacks.

Ziva relented, not understanding his mood, but neither was she ready for his withdrawal. She searched his eyes, knowing she could read them best, and the emotion in them shocked her, his expression so completely open.

Tugging at her hand, indicating for him to release it, which he did, allowing for her to reach up to him, resting her hand on his cheek. Deep inside she knew she would regret her decision, but knowing that she needed to do it in order to protect herself from falling even more in love with him, and for the preservation of their partnership, she asked him, 'who is she?'

'Who?' Tony returned surprised.

'The girl that does not return your feelings?' Ziva clarified, preparing herself for the name she knew would cut her deeper than anything else ever would. She would talk to the woman, because she knew Tony was never good with words or emotions, but he deserved to be happy.

Tony sighed before pulling her into a hug, but she had seen his face close over again as he tried to close off his feelings towards her. For a moment, she really thought he would not answer her, but then she heard it. 'You,' he whispered against her neck.

Ziva felt a jolt of shock course through her body and simultaneously felt his arms close tightly around her, 'please Ziva just let me have this, if only this once.' He spoke his voice thick, and she was surprised that she had managed to hear him over the pounding of her heart. Her whole body in shock, whist trying to come to terms with what he had revealed. That all this time he has wanted her, possibly as much as she has wanted him.

Tony eventually pulled away from her, thinking she was not going to answer him. Her response was instant as she flipped him, pinning him to the bed holding his hands down.

'How long?' she demanded.

'It doesn't matter?' Tony returned, unwilling to look her in the eye.

'Tony, how long?' Ziva bit out.

'Honestly?' Tony threw at her.

'Yes' she demanded.

'Years,' he finally returned, not looking towards her. Ziva played the only card she knew would work and pushed her body against his, feeling his slight erection between them, she started rubbing against him

'Ziva!' He warned. Trying to free his hands, that she managed to keep pinned, whist fighting to suppress the groan he so desperately wanted to release. 'I think last night was enough.' He bit back, trying to fight his response to her, expecting that she was toying with him again.

'I don't,' Ziva stated, feeling his body respond to her. She saw him trying to shut her out again. Then bent forward to whisper in his ear, 'I can't give you today.'

'I realized that,' he said between clenched teeth. She arched her one brow in response shaking her head slightly.

'Because it would not be enough, she finally stated. This caused him to look at her, before she finished. 'I want you, not just some time with you.'

'Ziva,' He gasped, the moment he grasped her meaning.

'What do you want from me Tony?' Ziva asked, holding her body still, already aligned with his.

'Everything,' Tony confirmed.

'Then take it,' Ziva invited, bracing for his move. She felt him move slightly under her, before he surged into her again, causing her to almost drop her body onto his as she gasped at the sensation, her eyes closed for a moment as she breathed in deeply, before opening to meet his. The raw passion she saw reflected there, she knew was reflected within her own. Kissing him quickly she issued her challenge, 'now make me yours.'

Tony wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over, and proceeded to do just that.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

CHAPTER TWO

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

That evening as Tony wrapped his arms around her, Ziva could not help the smile that her lips naturally curved into as a deep-seated happiness took hold of her. Never in all her life could she remember being as happy as she was then, safely nestled in the arms of the person she has come to love so dearly. She was utterly content and for the first time in her life she felt unequivocally loved, worshiped and almost fully sated. She snuggled into his embrace and could not help the contented sigh that escaped her lips when he hugged her closer.

Tony tightened his hold on her, breathing in her scent. It was the first time in his life that he was unable to let go of someone. The more he made love to her the stronger his need to hold onto her became. There was an overwhelming need for him to brand her as his, to stamp his possession of her onto her body, so that it would recognize his, and only his. He was insatiable, unable to even go for a moment without touching her in some way, almost as if he were to let her go, even for a moment, she would disappear into thin air, or he would wake up and find it just another dream. Holding her to him, he finally followed her in sleep, his body bone weary from their exertions.

Sunday morning Ziva was stirred from sleep by the pleasurable sensations created as Tony's hands traced over her body. Their movements and the pleasure they bestowed her were indescribable as they kept her in that gratifying state between becoming fully awake and remaining asleep. She moaned her approval and moved slightly to allow him more access. For years she had watched his hands, had wanted to know what it would feel like if they were to do the things to her that they were then doing. She had fantasized about his lips on her body, the trail of heat they could create and the sensations they would evoke.

Reality had far outstripped fantasy as he had spent the better part of Saturday learning what she likes, how she likes to be touched, and had not for a moment broken his hold on her. They had only left the comfort of his bed for the bathroom or to order in some food. Their day having consisted of hours filled with playful banter and tireless lovemaking, Tony having been as insatiable as her. It had only taken a glance, a hungered expression, and whatever discussion they were having fallen by the wayside as their need to reaffirm their physical fascination with one another took preference to whatever they had been doing.

They had made love as often as they could, for as long as they could extend it, and still it never seemed to be enough. Not long after their completion they found themselves once again touching and stroking one another, their need to connect never fully sated. Ziva had spent the entire day in a constant state of arousal due to his need to touch her, and for her to touch him. He was gentler than she was use to, and at some time in her life she would have considered it dull, but the look in his eyes and the way his body fitted into hers had made it so erotically perfect that she would hang onto forever as long as he continued to move like that inside her.

Ziva's mind returned to the present, her body humming with awareness as he knew exactly how to touch her, exactly what response he would get from her. He had been a quick study, and god he knew she liked it when he did that.

'Ziva,' he breathed her name, causing her to open her eyes, knowing that he was over her already. Her eyes finally focused on his, and at that moment, she felt him move into her again. Her body automatically arched up into his as it welcomed his possession, the moan that escaped her lips she was incapable of containing, even if her life had depended on it. Her hands immediately reached for his shoulders, holding onto him as he rocked into her, so slowly. For a moment, she was unsure as to what he was doing, but the slight movements inside her were highly intense in an indescribable way. His eyes held hers, the honesty and the emotion held within them rendered her incapable of breaking their hold on hers. It was Tony at his most unguarded, most passionate and his most raw, and he allowed her to see it all, to see what being allowed to make love to her meant to him. She saw the raw hunger in him, his need for her, but there was an uncertainty within their depths that she could also see, an unwillingness to truly let go yet. He moved slightly closer to her, still not uttering a sound, for fear of giving too much. Slowly he continued to move within her, whist his eyes begged for something more. Ziva knew what that was, for she felt it too, he needed to know that it was okay to risk his heart this time, because he wanted to.

'I love you Tony,' Ziva whispered, just loud enough for is ears. His response was immediate as his eye closed and he pulled her closer. Ziva felt the shutter that ran through his body, and knew what those words meant to him right then. Kissing his neck and holding him closer Ziva whispered, 'you're mine now.' She felt him jerk in response, sending a jolt of sensation through her body causing her to grunt her approval. His hand ran down her side to her thigh, understanding his unspoken request she wrapped her legs around him before he started moving more earnestly, eliciting more grunts and groans from her. Ziva welcomed his possession of her, holding him closer to her as she encouraged him to take what he needed, to give her what she needs, and when her body arched in its release, his soft claim of 'my Ziva' did not go amiss to her.

Monday morning saw the brutal intrusion of reality on the passion filled, mutually indulgent, pleasure filled cocoon they had created for themselves. For two whole days, the world outside had ceased to exist, and for some reason it seemed that even criminal minds had conspired to work with them for once. Their return to work and their lives outside Tony's bedroom was met with resistance from both, as neither of them were truly ready to allow its intrusion into their little world. Ziva had left early to go home and get ready for work. The sudden forced separation was hard on both of them, especially after having been allowed to touch and share the whole weekend.

It was a cool and collected Ziva that met him at work that morning. There was no indication of the passion he had stirred in her. Tony had throughout the morning needed to, on several occasions, clasp his hands into fists, in an attempt to not reach across the small distance that separated them at times. His body was more alert, more tense, than it used to be in the past. He was also more aware of her presence than in the past. Where it used to be comforting to have her stand close to him, to know she was there with him, for him, this time round every moment they were within each other's space was torture. The inability to touch her or be touched by her was having a severe effect on his mood, and he had caught Gibbs more than once frowning at his tense replies. Even Tim had frowned at his behaviour, and was possibly puzzled by Ziva's unwillingness to goad him about it, and by lunchtime, he was visibly agitated and got up from his desk and made his way to the restroom. Gibbs looked towards Ziva, frowning.

'I will go speak to him,' Ziva said, rising from her chair.

'You think that's a good idea?' Tim asked her, looking up from his screen.

'I have an idea as to what has upset him,' Ziva said stepping from behind her desk.

Gibbs just looked after her as she left.

Stepping into the men's room one of the other agents looked at her questioningly, she simply indicated with her head that he was to leave. Tony stood facing the mirror his hands clasped tightly on the counter as he tried to get his frustration under control. Closing his eyes, he released a frustrated groan, gripping the counter harder. Ziva stepped up behind him, her scent giving her away this time. He felt her hands run over his back then come round his waist as her head rested against his back. Tony's body immediately relaxed into the embrace as he sighed in relief, his one arm automatically coming to rest over hers. They remained like that for some time before Tony tapped her hands, indicating for her to let go of him, then turned around and pulled her into his arms and held her to him. This was the scene that greeted Tim as he stepped into the restroom a while later.

'Eh, boss wants us,' Tim spoke up uncertainly, not sure as to what to make of their proximity to one another.

'We got a case?' Tony asked, slowly releasing Ziva from his hold.

'Yeah, he wants us at the garage,' Tim said, slightly uncomfortable.

'Well we best be going then,' Ziva returned, stepping away from Tony and leading the procession from the bathroom.

Tim only shook his head at the two of them, for a moment he had thought that Tony had finally had the sense to do something about his feelings for Ziva, but the fact that the bathroom door had remained unlocked had meant that whatever embrace he'd caught them in, it had been for comfort's sake, nothing more. Following them back to the bullpen, he noted that Tony seemed more relaxed, meaning that whatever Ziva had said to him had had the desired effect. Grabbing their gear they made for the garage as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Their work on the scene was flawless with ease, causing Gibbs to at first frown at them, before looking towards McGee, questioningly.

'They were hugging when I found them,' McGee finally cracked.

'Hugging?' Gibbs asked in disbelief.

'It seems to have had the desired effect on Tony,' McGee returned.

'Yeah, I see that,' Gibbs deadpanned

'Boss you don't think that?' McGee suddenly asked realising what it could mean.

'Not going there McGee,' Gibbs returned, focusing on the job at hand.

McGee looked over towards Tony and Ziva, who had once again naturally synched with each other, working the scene much as they had in the weeks before EJ or Ray's appearance on the horizon. On their return to the office, their banter had returned with some level of accord having been struck, whilst they settled to do background checks on the victim. Tim simply took the evidence down to the lab.

That evening they barely made it inside Ziva's apartment door before they started pulling at each other clothes. Heading straight for Ziva's bedroom they barely made it to the bed before Tony sheathed himself inside her, their movements erratic, before they fell into rhythm together, seeking their reward for having restrained from one another for the day. It came quickly as they both clung together, bodies braced, straining as they reached their individual releases, riding out their pleasure, before their bodies relaxed against one another and their breathing settled.

It took them a week to progress to the point where they could function at work without their frustration showing in some way. And by the weekend, they had actually managed to get to the point where they could get out of bed, and dressed, for a few hours, but only a few, before needing to reaffirm their physical need for each other. By the turn of the second week, they had settled into some semblance of a routine, with their late shifts not bothering them as much as they had during the first week.

It was by the third week that Ziva pulled back for the first time, indicating to Tony the one evening before going home that she needed some space. They had vowed to keep their relationship out of the office, for it not to affect their work lives, but they had also not spent a single evening apart. To Tony her request was a more of a personal blow than he was willing to admit. He looked at her in question, and concern, then nodded in acknowledgement and went home alone. It was only during the later hours of the evening that it really got to him. He had become so used to falling asleep with her in his arms that getting to sleep without her was almost impossible, but by some ungodly hour in the morning he finally managed to fall asleep.

Ziva had arrived home with a different kind of concern. She had checked her calendar earlier the day and realized that she was late. Having been so wrapped up in Tony and what they had with each other, she had failed to note the little mark on her calendar, the one that would pre-warn her of her monthly's expected arrival. Having stopped at the pharmacy, she had picked up a home pregnancy test, and was surprised at the lightness of it. The fact that something that could indicate such a profound moment in her life weighed nothing more than fifty grams, was a little hard to process. Opening up the packaging, she took out the directions and read them, thoroughly. Placing everything back into the box, she went to shower and ordered in some take-out, leaving the box and its contents in the bathroom. Once settled she turned on the TV and watched a movie before going to bed and trying to get some sleep, the kit on the bathroom counter mocking her attempts.

By five-o-clock the following morning Ziva was agitated, suspecting was one thing, but waiting for it to be confirmed was another. Ziva got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Opening the package, she took out the stick and proceeded to do the test. Holding her breath, she looked at the indication window, and was not surprised when her suspicions were confirmed. Not certain whether she should be devastated or feel elated by the results, she dropped her face into her palms, taking a deep breath. She was pregnant with Tony's child, something that only a few months ago she would have thought impossible, yet it was something she had longed-for for such a long time that she could not help but be happy with the results. The dread in her arose from not knowing what Tony's response would be to the news. Neither of them had made any mention of where things were to go, they had been too wrapped up in the newness of things to consider other matters.

It was a slightly less put together Ziva that met Tony at the office that morning, and in some way he was pleased that her evening had possibly been just as tedious as his. He greeted everyone, and did not miss Gibbs's glance from him to Ziva before assigning them their tasks again. He knew he was not his usual cheerful self, but that was only to be expected when the best part of the day, for him, was waking up next to Ziva, and that morning she had been absent, her side of the bed having been cold and empty.

As if by some unspoken agreement both Gibbs and Tim, for some reason, vacated their desks not long after his arrival. Gibbs obviously in need of more caffeine, whilst McGee had mumbled something about needing to see Abby about something or another, leaving Tony and Ziva to one another.

'Did you have a good night?' Tony started.

'No… I did not sleep well,' Ziva returned, slightly hesitant.

'That makes two of us,' Tony returned flatly.

'And by that you mean?' Ziva countered, tilting her head slightly and frowning.

'I missed you,' Tony replied, thinking it best to remain honest.

Ziva smiled slightly, 'so did I.'

'Did I upset you yesterday?' he questioned, not having understood her mood the afternoon.

'No,' came her simple reply.

'Then why?' he persisted, needing a reason for her sudden withdrawal the night before.

'There was something I needed to do,' Ziva replied off-handily, shrugging her shoulders slightly, feigning indifference.

'And I would have been in the way,' Tony stated, still not understanding her need to spend the entire evening away from him.

Ziva took a few moments to gather her thoughts, before replying, 'not really.'

'Then why?' he pushed again, knowing that in the past he had allowed for her to brush him off too easily.

'We will talk about it later,' Ziva relented finally, 'this is not the place nor the time.' She stated, before returning her attention to her work.

'You're coming over tonight then?' he asked his heart pounding in his throat as he waited for her answer.

'Yes,' Ziva returned not needing to think about it. To Tony it was like and unbearable weight had been lifted from him once again, knowing that Ziva would be in his arms again that evening was all he needed to make his day.

Gibbs returned some time later and noticed the improvement of Tony's mood, however Ziva still seemed slightly apprehensive. Not one to question their partnership, the fact that both were still at their respective desks, and that no one had given him any indication that any harsh words might have been exchanged between them, gave him no reason to be concerned about them.

That evening on her arrival at Tony's apartment, Tony was his usual affectionate self. Wrapping her in a hug and kissing her neck, doing all the things she had quickly come to associate with their relationship.

'Something to drink?' He asked, closing the door behind her, before turning and noting that she did not have her backpack with her. A frown immediately formed on his forehead as a weight settled over his heart.

'No thank you, we need to talk first,' Ziva returned, walking towards his lounge.

Tony looked after her concerned. He knew that Ziva was not one to take things lightly, so whatever the problem was, he was going to have to hear it out first. 'Is it serious?' he finally asked.

'Yes,' Ziva returned, turning around and crossing her arms, as if expecting a backlash from him.

Tony was momentarily taken aback by her reaction to his question. 'Does it affect us?' he finally asked, having studied her for a moment.

'Yes,' came her sure answer again, causing him to become nervous.

'Is it your father?' Tony finally asked, thinking it the most likely obstacle to come between them at this stage.

'No,' came Ziva's answer.

'Okay we're back to one word answers,' Tony stated as he walked into the lounge. 'So sit down and tell me what's on your mind,' He invited, sitting down.

'I'm pregnant.' Ziva managed to get out after some deliberation.

Tony looked at her momentarily stunned, disbelieving. 'Okay… I didn't see that one coming,' Tony returned, trying for humour, whilst he was thankful that his heart had not completely leapt from his body at the news.

'Tony,' Ziva almost pleaded, hoping he would not handle it with his usual childish flair.

'Just give me a moment here,' Tony returned trying to come to terms with the news.

'Okay,' Ziva returned, looking at him as his face dropped into his palms, much like hers had that morning.

'That's why you needed some time alone last night,' Tony finally spoke up, realizing why she had been as withdrawn during the day. Some of the weight lifting off his chest as he breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that she was not having doubts about their relationship.

'Yes.'

'I see,' Tony said half in thought. 'So we're having a baby?'

'Yes,' Ziva returned, slightly unsure of his mood.

'You're sure of this?' Tony asked, looking towards her.

'I took the test this morning, followed all of the instructions. It said I'm pregnant,' Ziva returned, not feeling completely comfortable with the situation at that moment.

'We made a baby,' Tony said half in wonder.

'Yes,' Ziva murmured, nodding her head slightly.

Tony moved over to her slowly then placed his hands on her shoulders. 'You're not happy about it?' Tony asked looking more closely at her.

'I'm not sure what to feel at the moment,' Ziva returned, dropping her eyes to the floor.

'Well, we'll just have to move things along faster then, we will need to find a bigger apartment, move in together and get everything ready,' Tony started, moving away from her slightly.

Ziva frowned at his response, 'you have thought of this?' She asked looking after him.

'Well a baby wasn't quite in the plan yet, but last night made me realize I want us to be together.' Tony turned to look at her.

'Wait, you've thought of me pregnant,' Ziva asked disbelievingly.

'Yeah, at some stage… I kind of had to come to terms that, you know, maybe one day you would be pregnant, especially when you got really serious about that other guy.' Tony returned haltingly, watching her expressions, hoping that he had not solidly rammed his foot into his mouth again.

'So you've thought of me pregnant with someone else's child?' Ziva asked slightly stunned.

'Yeah, pretty much, I didn't think there would even be a chance that if you ever were to fall pregnant that it would be mine.' Tony finally spoke up again.

'And now?' Ziva asked.

'I like it, I get to gloat when some guy wonders who was lucky enough to impregnate you,' Tony replied, stepping closer to her again.

'You're using big words tonight,' Ziva returned frowning slightly.

'Well, knocked up, sounds too common for how this little one was made,' Tony returned, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer.

'You're not angry then?' Ziva said relaxing into his hold.

'No, why would I be, we both made… you think it's a boy or a girl?' Tony asked looking down at her.

'How should I know, I only found out this morning,' Ziva returned disbelievingly.

'We are definitely having a scan done to find out what it is,' Tony stated into her neck as he hugged her closer, breathing in her scent, allowing it to permeate his awareness again.

'Tony slow down, I still need to get it confirmed by the doctor first.' Ziva responded, resisting his hold slightly.

'Okay when's our appointment?' Tony returned loosening his hold slightly.

'Our appointment?' Ziva asked disbelievingly.

'Yes, I'm going with,' Tony stated outright.

'Okay,' Ziva returned stunned, having been unsure as to what to expect concerning his reaction to the news, she knew that this level of keenness she had not even hoped for.

'And we have to tell Abby or she'll find some unknown form of torture to use on us, and Ducky and Gibbs, oh boy… Gibbs,' Tony continued, once again rambling.

'And Tim.' Ziva added.

'McGee of course, can't leave the McGenius out on the news.'

'And my father.' Ziva added.

'Oh, yeah, him too,' Tony returned, a little more hesitant.

'It will be fine,' Ziva eased.

'That's if you don't mind having your name added to the top of the Mossad's "next to be assassinated" list,' Tony rambled.

'That is hardly likely, you are no threat to Israel,' Ziva returned more seriously.

'I wouldn't want to be,' Tony stated.

'So you're okay with this?' Ziva asked looking up at him, wanting his real opinion regarding their situation.

'Yes I'm okay with it. You've got a mini us inside of you, why wouldn't I be?' Tony returned honestly, his one hand drifting towards her abdomen.

'I just thought that maybe you're not ready for a baby.' Ziva returned, focusing her gaze on his chest.

Tony placed his hand under her chin to encourage her to look up at him. 'I was ready enough to make it with you.'

'And work?'

'We'll work something out. Anyway I'm sure Gibbs will lighten up on you when he finds out,' Tony continued, pulling her closer again.

'You mean before or after he gives us the speech.' Ziva returned, more at ease with events.

'That's fine, I've been through it once before.' Tony dismissed.

'Tony.' Ziva gasped.

'Okay-okay I know different situation,' Tony relented. 'You're staying tonight?' he finally asked needing to know why she had not brought her stuff with her.

'Yes, I just need to get my bag from the car,' Ziva replied puling from him again.

'You want to go get it whilst I make you some tea?'

'Okay.'

That evening as Tony pulled Ziva closer and his one hand settled on her abdomen, he could not help the Cheshire-cat-sized grin that formed on his face as Ziva laced her fingers with his, before she finally settled to go to sleep.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

CHAPTER THREE

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Tony and Ziva entered the office. Their exuberance had Gibbs frown for a moment. Initially he had not thought much of it when they had both requested some time to see to a doctor's appointment. He had somehow hoped that they had both seen sense and finally decided to receive some therapy, especially after the incident with the port-to-port killer and Tony's shooting. Slowly things had settled between the two again. The irritation and frustration they suffered during the weeks following the closing of the case, had seemed to smooth over as they once again settled into their familiar routines. With Tony not quite as protective of her as he had been in the days following the incident, he was not as obsessed with needing to know what she has been up to. Noting the glance shared between them before they settled at their respective desks had him frown slightly, again.

'Anything you'd care to share?' Gibbs finally asked when he noted to continuing glances, settling his gaze on Ziva, who seemed the most effected by events.

'I could call Abby if you like,' Tony offered, when Ziva turned her attention back to him, Gibbs's intense stare having become too much.

'Why would Ziva need Abby?' Gibbs asked in return, moving his gaze from Ziva to Tony.

'As a witness, to prevent possible death, torture…' Tony started rambling.

Gibbs looked from Tony to Ziva, noting how Ziva rolled her eyes in exasperation, causing him to smile slightly, knowing that the two had managed to balance things out again.

'Well it would be easier, and you wouldn't be accused of having any favourites then,' Tony insisted.

'DiNozzo talk sense,' Gibbs commanded.

Ziva looked at Tony giving him a small nod, 'call Abby.'

Tony picked up his phone and dialled the lab, 'Oh hey Abbs, come up quickly and bring McGoo with you.' Then put down the phone before turning to Ziva, who had slowly risen from her chair and was moving to the space between her and Gibbs's desk, folding her arms as she leant back against it.

A few moments later Abby entered the bullpen, with Tim in tow. She came to a halt next to McGee's desk before looking pointedly at Tony. 'Okay we're here, what's going on?' she demanded as McGee came to a halt behind her.

'It's Ziva's news to tell,' Tony simply stated.

Just then, everyone's attention moved to Ziva, who for a moment looked towards Tony for reassurance, then spoke up. 'I'm pregnant.'

Absolute silence befell the group as the news sank in.

'Hey they took it better than what I did,' Tony chirped when no one seemed capable of forming a coherent sentence.

'You're serious,' Abby was the first to recover, 'this is not some prank you two are pulling?' she questioned.

'No,' Ziva replied, earnestly, shaking her head slightly, 'I'm pregnant.'

'That's great!' Abby exclaimed as she rushed over, wrapping Ziva in a hug, looking towards Tony to see how he was coping with the news.

'Does the father know?' Tim was the first to ask, not sure what to make of the news or the repercussions it would hold for the team, especially Tony.

'Yes, he does,' Ziva returned as Abby loosened her hold.

Gibbs watched the interaction between them, trying to assess what needed to be done.

'So what did he have to say?' Abby asked her attention fixed on Ziva.

Abby's question caused Ziva to frown, for a moment caught off guard.

'Ray is not the father,' Gibbs stated, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

'If it's not Ray then who?' Abby asked, turning her attention back to Ziva.

'My money is on DiNozzo,' Gibbs said, fixing Tony with his stare.

Abby turned to look at Tony in question, and Tony could not prevent the huge smile that seemed to plaster itself on his face.

'Wait, you and Tony,' Abby asked, disbelievingly, indicating with her one hand between Ziva and Tony.

Ziva simply nodded. Then Abby turned towards McGee, her face lighting up before pointing to him, 'you owe me.'

'Oh boy,' McGee sighed, moving round to the back of his desk. None of them noting the staring match that Gibbs and Tony had entered into, neither willing to give an inch.

'Jethro, oh there you are. I was hoping to catch you,' Ducky started as he walked towards Gibbs's desk. Then noticed the intense glare that Gibbs was bestowing Tony.

'Am I intruding on something?' Ducky asked, looking from one to the other.

'Ziva's pregnant,' Abby answered him as Tim handed her a handful of notes.

'Oh well, congratulations Ziva,' Ducky said looking towards her. 'You have had it confirmed with a doctor?' he asked, for a moment ignoring Gibbs and Tony.

'Yes I have Ducky, Thank you,' Ziva returned sincerely.

'There is something else amiss here,' Ducky stated more than asked, noting the continuation of the staring match.

'Oh yes, Tony's the father,' Abby returned looking towards Tony, hoping to catch his attention.

'Oh well then that explains things,' Ducky reasoned, looking at Gibbs again, who finally broke the stare with a, 'we'll discuss this later' comment. Then turned is attention towards Ducky.

'So Ziva when's the wedding?' Abby asked, after having pocketed her gains.

This cased Ziva to jerk in reaction, then to look at Tony, unsure of what to say.

'We settled on moving in together.' Tony finally managed to say, and within a heartbeat of the words escaping his lips, Gibbs's stare was fixed on him again.

'We have not discussed it, this was rather unexpected.' Ziva added, causing Gibbs to simply move his gaze from Tony to her before returning his attention to Ducky.

Later that day Gibbs strode into the bullpen, 'DiNozzo, with me.' He commanded as he walked past Tony's desk. Tony shared a look with Ziva before rising from his chair and following Gibbs to the bottom of the stairs.

'Boss?' Tony questioned, as Gibbs remained silent.

'Ziva?' Gibbs finally questioned.

Tony looked slightly sheepish, not sure how to explain it to Gibbs.

'You do realize that if she ever decided to bump you off, that I would turn a blind eye,' Gibbs simply stated.

'The thought has never crossed my mind,' Tony returned truthfully.

'And that if you hurt her, I'll bump you off,' Gibbs returned seriously.

'That one has crossed my mind,' Tony returned, a little more at ease.

'Congratulations,' Gibbs replied sincerely.

'Hey?' Tony returned surprised, frowning slightly in disbelief.

'Yeah, you finally saw sense,' Gibbs replied nodding his head.

Tony frowned, 'you were expecting this?' Tony questioned with scepticism.

'Kinda, you had to be blind not to see it.' Gibbs returned honestly. 'Tell Ziva I wanna see her,' Gibbs dismissed Tony.

Tony returned to the bullpen looking at Ziva, 'boss wants to see you.' He said before sitting down. Ziva looked at him for a moment before herself rising from her chair to face the inevitable.

'Ziva,' Gibbs acknowledged as Ziva came to a standstill in front of him.

'Gibbs,' Ziva returned, before folding her arms.

'So, kids?' Gibbs questioned.

'Yes,' Ziva returned.

'For a while there I did not think it would happen,' Gibbs finally stated.

'Neither did I,' Ziva returned honestly.

'So, Tony?' Gibbs questioned, noting her instant bodily reaction as she prepared to defend them.

'I will move teams,' Ziva was quick to reply.

'That's not needed, he's not your supervisor, but I'll be teaming you up with me or McGee in future.' Gibbs simply stated.

Ziva nodded her head in acceptance.

'So Tony?' Gibbs repeated his question.

'Long story,' She simply replied.

'Yeah, about six years worth I'd say,' Gibbs returned, less intense.

'Yes,' Ziva acknowledged, immediately relaxing, nodding her head slightly.

'Look after him,' Gibbs deliberated.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, tilting her head slightly in question.

'He'd give you the world if he could,' Gibbs concluded.

'I know,' Ziva acknowledged.

'Congratulations.' Gibbs returned sincerely.

'Thank you.'

'The minute you start to show you're out of the field,' Gibbs stated.

'Okay.' Ziva nodded in agreement.

'Come, let's go catch us some bad guys,' Gibbs finished, stepping away from her.

Two weeks later Tony and Ziva finally settled on an apartment, it was bigger than Tony had originally planned. However, Ziva's insistence that they needed a guest room as well as a nursery, soon had them settle on a three bed roomed apartment, but only after he had made it clear that the guest bedroom was for guests. To which Ziva just looked at him in return, and whispered some sinful suggestions in his ear, which had him quite willingly settle on the idea of the guest room. They moved in together not long after that, with Ziva somehow managing to blend their two apartments' worth of furniture into one.

'Tony, I am pregnant, not an invalid,' Ziva finally seethed as he once again took a box from her, claiming it was too heavy.

'I know, and it's my baby too. So let me do this,' he replied as he took the box from her. 'You concentrate on growing the baby, and I'll concentrate on getting this to where you want it.' Ziva just rolled her eyes in return, still finding the change in him difficult to believe.

'So where does this go?' Tony finally asked after she had relented the box to him.

'In the baby's room,' Ziva replied turning back to the other boxes.

'We don't have baby stuff yet,' Tony returned, looking at the box in question.

'I know, but I don't need to unpack it right now, so it can go in there.' Ziva replied, momentarily turning her attention back to him.

'Okay, works for me.' Tony said heading off in the required direction.

'What would you like for dinner?' Ziva asked noting the time.

'I was thinking of getting some takeout, it's a big enough job unpacking everything again, so I thought you could give cooking dinner a miss.' Tony returned coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

'We could do that,' Ziva returned settling into his embrace.

'Anything you're craving?' Tony asked, kissing her neck.

'Biscuits and milk,' Ziva returned, smiling at his attentions.

'Okay' Tony returned disbelievingly, 'and food-wise?' he questioned.

'Whatever you're having,' Ziva returned.

'Okay, Pizza it is,' Tony said stepping away from her.

'As long as I get my biscuits and milk,' Ziva added.

Later that evening as Ziva stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in her silk robe, Tony was lounging on the bed. Catching her eye, he indicated for her to come over to the bed.

'You are tired?' Ziva asked whilst approaching the bed.

'Not with you in the same room,' Tony was quick to return.

'Ah I see, you want to go to bed early,' Ziva teased as she sat down next to him, her hip slightly brushing against his.

'It's our first night in our new home,' Tony returned, his one hand reaching for her, placing it on her one thigh.

'And you have made plans for us,' Ziva teased him, running her eyes over his body.

'Oh yes,' Tony groaned as his body immediately started to respond to her invitation.

'And what may those be?' Ziva asked placing her hand on his chest, for a moment playing with the hairs.

'You and me, naked between the sheets,' Tony returned, his eyes closing at her touch.

Ziva smiled, she loved the effect her touch could have on him. 'That does not surprise me,' she stated in return, causing him to suddenly focus on her again.

'You don't want to?' Tony asked, trying to control his disappointment. Ziva had never before turned him down. If anything, there were times he wondered if he could keep up with her.

'Oh I think I could be convinced,' Ziva returned moving her hand up, resting her palm on his cheek, noting how he leaned into her touch.

'What would I need to do?' he asked, his voice already husky with desire.

'You can start by unwrapping me,' Ziva returned before placing a kiss on his chest.

The words only took a moment to register, the sensation of her lips on his chest caused his heart to race. Tony looked back at her and saw the audacious smile she threw him.

Reaching for the knot in the sash, he undid it and parted her silk gown, to reveal her naked body to him. 'Ziva,' he gasped the sight of her naked body still incredulous. Every time he uncovered it, he had to remind himself that it was not a dream, that he could touch her, make love to her.

'I had plans of my own,' Ziva returned as he pushed the robe over her shoulders.

'Let's hope the coincide with mine,' Tony returned sitting up, his hands brushing the material down her arm, whilst placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

'I'm sure at some stage they will,' Ziva all but sighed, as she welcomed the sensations of his touch, almost melting against him in response.

'What is with you and the sheets?' Tony asked a few moments later when she moved to lie between them.

'It's more private,' Ziva simply returned.

'We're in our bedroom.' Tony simply returned, not understanding her implication.

'I learnt with Mossad that nowhere is private,' Ziva returned, not wanting anyone to ever witness what was shared between them.

'You think you're under surveillance?' Tony asked, not liking the idea of anyone intruding on their time.

'No, but it does not hurt to be safe,' Ziva returned indicating for him to join her. 'Uh-uh, off with those,' Ziva said, indicating to his shorts, wagging her one finger, when he made to climb in between the sheets.

Tony stripped off his shorts, then climbed into bed next to her. Pulling her closer, he traced patterns on her shoulder, which cased Ziva to frown slightly, 'you have changed your mind?' she questioned, not understanding his mood change.

'No,' Tony returned, rolling them over, brushing the stray strands from her face. 'I want you to lie facing down,' he requested, not understanding the sudden stiffening of her body.

He moved from her, pulling the sheets from them, 'and no sheets,' he commanded pushing them to the base of the bed.

Tony sat up waiting for her to turn over, which Ziva reluctantly did. Carefully Tony started running his hands down her thighs.

'I'm getting a massage tonight?' Ziva asked warming up to the idea.

'Yes,' Tony simply replied, continuing with his actions, enjoying the feel of her skin under his hands.

'I think I like your plans better,' Ziva murmured as she settled more comfortably, allowing the sensations his hands created to run unchecked across her body.

Tony ran his hands down her thighs right to her feet and back up, before he worked his way back down, kneading the muscles as he went. His movements were purposeful as he slowly went to work. Once done with her legs he moved onto her arms then her back, before nudging her legs apart slightly. He ran his hands over her back, moving down, kissing up her spine. The sensation was so unexpected that Ziva jerked in response at the first, her body stiffening slightly.

Tony worked his way up her back. 'Relax Ziva,' he murmured next to her ear, as his hands worked their way down her back again. He nibbled on the skin along her neck and shoulders. His touch becoming more fervent as his hands traced over her body. His one arm bracing him over her, whilst the other traced down her spine. The moment his fingers brushed over the split in her buttocks down to her core, he felt her body stiffen slightly in response. Frowning slightly he traced down over her thighs, before repeating the movement. Causing her shoulders stiffened as well. Slowly he traced up her spine again, then placed kisses going down and lifting from her, not understanding her resistance.

Pulling back, he for the first time in a while noted the slight silver lines that still marked her body. The first time he had seen them he had fought to contain his anger at the thought that someone could inflict them on her. Frowning slightly he suddenly understood. He has always suspected that she had been violated that summer, but this was the first time he had seen any real conformation of it. Taking a moment whilst stroking her back, he thought back and realized that Ziva had never allowed him to approach her from the behind whilst making love. Even when had planned it, she has always managed to turn them to face each other. He was allowed to hold her, spoon behind her, but never enter her.

Carefully he kneeled between her legs and felt her stiffen in response. Knowing how strongly she was fighting her instincts. Face down was one of the most submissive positions for a woman, easy to overpower. Running his hands up her sides, he sneaked his arms around her, pulling her up, lifting her. Her body stiffened at first as it registered the threat. Tony had her settle with her back against his chest, placing her on his lap. He knew Ziva would fight talking about it, so he simply left it unsaid as he allowed her to settle against him, her head falling against his shoulder as she settled in his hold. Running his hands over her, he felt her relax against him as he traced his hands over her breasts, cupping them whilst peppering kisses long her shoulder. Her breasts were sensitive due to the hormonal changes in her body. Therefore, he did not spend much time on them, before tracing his fingers down her body. His hands came to rest on her abdomen, which safely nestled their child. An overwhelming amount of emotion overcame him, causing him to wrap his arms around her, holding her to him as he sighed in contentment. Ziva's hands brushing his sides drew him out of his thoughts, allowing him to resume his trail down to her body.

He lightly tickled her clit, causing her to moan in response, before drawing his fingers along her slit. Tracing his fingers back up, teasing her slightly, before parting her folds, spreading the moisture he found there, drawing some of it up and around the little bundle of nerves, which were standing erect. Ziva grunted slightly with impatience, whilst he teased her, she sought more contact. Tony carefully inserted two fingers, pressing his palm against the bundle of nerves as his fingers curled inside her, rubbing her gently just behind her pelvic bone, intensifying the sensations. Ziva at first jerked at the sudden intense sensations, then slowly started undulating against his hand as the sensations grew. Tony remained patient, holding his fingers still inside her as she rubbed against them, her hips moving at the pace she needed, grunting her approval.

Tony shifted slightly as his erection suddenly demanding attention. 'Ziva' he husked, 'I want you to ride me like this.' He as good as begged behind her, pushing her up slightly, trying to align them so that he could replace his fingers with his throbbing cock. He wanted her to rub like that against the head of his cock, completely lost in sensation. Carefully he pulled his fingers from her, feeling her seek them, and pushed the head of his cock to her opening, letting her decide. Her body instinctively opened to him as her hips moved, taking him in, welcoming him with a throaty groan of approval. She leant forward slightly, her hands landing on his knees, gripping them as her body picked up speed. His hands ran up her back kneading her shoulders as he fought the urge to surge up and push deeper into her. He knew that the depth of entry she had allowed made for maximum stimulation to the front of her inner wall. 'That's it Ziva, ride me, oh Jesus ride me like that.' Tony encouraged, gravely, whilst his one hand rested on her back just below her neck, and the other reached round to simulate the little erect bundle of nerves hidden within her curls.

He knew Ziva was lost to the moment, lost in the sensations. Her movements became erratic as she rubbed his cock along her inner walls. Placing sporadic kisses on her back, he encouraged her to take what she needed. Ziva's grip on his knees tightened as she neared, 'Tony,' she gasped in warning.

'Let go Ziva,' he encouraged, increasing the stimulation on her clit, as her body closed round his, letting him know she had gotten there. Ziva leant back as the sensations coursed over her, unable of keeping her movements fluid as she erratically moved on him, his arms holding her to him as she rode out her high. A rasping cry escaped her throat, closely followed by the complete slacking of her body in his arms.

As Ziva slacked against him, Tony sat back, pulling her with him as his feet found a hold on the mattress, his one arm holding her to him as his other helped him to lie back. He settled back onto the bed with her over him, splayed out over his body, as he slowly rocked against her, holding onto her hips. The shallow penetration he had managed to maintain teasing the front nerves of her entrance, kept her at an elevated level of arousal as she came down from her orgasm. Her body was lax as he continued to push slowly up against her. When he had planned their evening he had wanted to drive into her hard, to drive her senseless with long powerful strokes, but her body drooping over his in utter bliss, whilst he was still rock hard and moving inside her, made him feel like a god. Knowing that he could pleasure her like that, made up for any change of plans he had needed to make.

Pushing up against her constricting walls, which with her positioning changed their grip on him, he grunted in frustration. The shallow stimulation was not enough to ease the need of his throbbing cock. Placing his feet on the mattress, he used the added leverage to tilt his hips, to push deeper into her, feeling her juices coating more of him as he repeated the movement. Ziva gasped as the head of his cock rubbed all along the front wall of her. Stimulating the already overly sensitive nerve endings, and on the outer stoke stroking them slightly. Within movements, Ziva altered her position, lifting off him slightly and tilting her pelvis to ease his thrusts, allowing him to stimulate her better. The position was not the most comfortable, but the reward was worth the inconvenience as Tony listened to the sounds she issued, his own grunts mirroring hers.

'Tony.' Ziva panted as he pushed up again.

'Yes Ziva.' He grunted in reply.

'So good.' She sighed as he pulled back again before surging up.

Tony's chest swelled, knowing that her approval of a position meant that she would be willing to try it again in future. Pushing up against her, he gripped her hips tighter then bucked against her as he hit the full depth of his penetration. The extra stimulation drew a gasp from her as he tried to speed up, his body having responded to the intense stimulation, seeking more.

But moments later he groaned in frustration as he turned them, slipping from her as Ziva landed on her side, her body already alert, reacting to a possible threat. Pulling her onto her back his lips covered hers in a searing kiss as his body covered hers. His one hand hooking under a knee pulling it up, breaking the kiss gasping for air, his body sought entry to hers. 'Need more,' he groaned before her body engulfed his, allowing him to sink all the way into her. His forehead came to rest against hers as his body arched, surging into her right up to his balls, moaning his pleasure. Ziva's hands automatically went to his ass, her nails biting into it as he pulled back, only to slam forward just as hard. His movements were strong, determined as he drove into her. He felt his release nearing as he slammed into her, impaling himself, bellowing his release to anyone who cared to listen, hardly registering the tightening of Ziva's muscles against him as she followed him.

He came to rest above her, momentarily pinning her to the bed under him as he caught his breath. Lifting himself slightly from her, he kissed her, before pulling back and looking at her, her slightly flushed body and the utterly content expression on her face squeezed his heart in a good way. Never, not even in a million years, would he be able to put to words what he felt when she looked at him like that.

'Thank you,' he whispered against her lips, casing her to frown slightly. 'For trusting me,' he clarified, pulling her closer then rolling them and slipping from her. Sitting up he manoeuvred them back into place before pulling the sheets over them and having her settle her head on his chest, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

'So do you think we have a boy or a girl?' Tony finally asked, his one hand moving towards her abdomen.

'I don't know, do you have a preference?' Ziva lifted slightly to look at him.

'Not really, if it's a girl I get to have two beautiful women in my life, without either being jealous of the other,' Tony returned, grinning back at her.

'That goes both ways if it happens to be a boy,' Ziva returned, tapping him on his chest.

'Ah but I'm the one that gets to make more babies with you,' Tony came back, rolling them so that he was partially over her again.

'You would want more than one?' Ziva asked surprised.

Tony remained silent for a while, knowing he would willingly give her as many children as she could want for, but he needed her opinion if they were to have any more, if she wanted more.

'It was hard growing up as an only child, I wouldn't want the same for my child,' Tony eventually replied, brushing a few stands of hair away from her face.

Ziva watched him closely. Saw his uncertainty in his eyes as he thought things over. 'So a boy and a girl?' She finally retuned, reaching up to him, brushing his cheek and seeing him lean into her touch.

'I'll take what we get, but I would really like a little Ziva,' Tony concluded, dipping down to kiss her.

'So you'd rather want a girl?' Ziva asked when the kiss ended.

'If we get a boy I'll just have to work harder to make us a little girl,' Tony threw back cockily.

'From your performance record I'd say you would enjoy that,' Ziva retuned, challenging.

'I could give you a demonstration,' Tony suggested, lifting his eyebrows.

'I thought you just did,' Ziva returned teasingly.

Tony looked about half in thought before turning his attention back to her, 'I was thinking more along the lines of hot water and your legs wrapped around me,' Tony suggested.

'Really, the shower?' Ziva questioned provocatively, before flipping them.

'Yeah, it needs to be initiated,' Tony replied, slightly stunned by the sudden change of position.

'And when do you propose this?' Ziva asked her lips close to his.

'As soon as possible,' he breathed, already feeling his body awaken.

'I'll be waiting for you to make good on that promise,' Ziva said kissing him quickly before slipping from the bed. 'Are you coming?' Ziva returned, deviously, as she sashayed in the direction of the bathroom.

'I will be soon,' Tony replied, getting out of the bed, intending to follow her.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

This Could Be Us – Chapter 4.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Tony stood back admiring his handy work. Ziva had chosen a pale baby blue for the nursery and he had spent most of the morning painting the walls, whilst Ziva and Abby had gone out shopping. They had found out a few days prior that Ziva was carrying a boy, this after the first scan at eleven weeks had been inconclusive, with the baby not positioned correctly. Abby had been edging since to go baby shopping with Ziva, and at five months Ziva had just started to really show. Abby had insisted that Ziva start wearing more mommy type clothes, which had not gone down too well with the little ninja. Tony still remembered the incredulous look Ziva had thrown Abby for having said that.

Taking the paint roller and pan he made his way to basin and started to clean up, wanting to be done when Ziva and Abby returned from their shopping spree.

Tony had just managed to finish cleaning up, when the door opened to reveal Abby and Ziva carrying a multitude of parcels.

'It is the last time I take you shopping,' Ziva declared, as she placed her packages on the table.

'Hey,' Tony greeted, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

'Tony! You've just gotta see what we got for the baby.' Abby spoke up in greeting, placing her load of parcels next to Ziva's.

Ziva just rolled her eyes in exasperation, causing Tony to grin. Then stepped towards him, hugging him, before continuing, 'she has exuberance enough for ten. One would think this was her baby,' Ziva finished, turning to watch Abby.

'Come see Tony, they're so sweet,' Abby said indicating with her hands for Tony to come loser.

'Whilst Abby shows you the bounty, I'm going to the bathroom.' Ziva said, stepping out of his embrace, making her way to the bathroom.

'Come see!' Abby insisted, as she tipped out the one parcels, allowing for him to see a multitude of little clothing pieces, holding them up for his inspection. Many he barely got a proper look at before she whipped them away to show him the next one.

'Has she been like this all morning?' Tony asked Ziva, when she returned to his side.

'Pretty much,' Ziva replied watching as Abby fished through another bag.

'How much Caf-Pow has she had?' Tony asked stealing a glance at Ziva.

'None that I know of,' Ziva returned then nodded her head in the direction of the nursery. 'Have you finished?'

'I have,' Tony nodded in reply.

'Can I go see?' Ziva asked causing Abby to turn her attention towards them.

'Yeah,' Tony replied, allowing Ziva to lead the way, with Abby following them.

'It looks nice,' Ziva said, having stepped into the room, looking about.

'You're going to decorate the walls?' Abby asked, looking around the newly painted room.

'Yes,' Ziva confirmed, her eyes finding Tony's, allowing him to see her appreciation for his handiwork.

'Those curtains we saw today would look awesome in here.' Abby spoke up turning towards Tony and Ziva.

'What curtains?' Tony questioned, looking at Ziva.

'Don't ask,' Ziva husked under her breath, shaking her head slightly.

'Bats or sculls?' Tony was quick to ask.

'Sculls,' Ziva confirmed.

'Figures,' Tony returned placing his arm about her shoulders.

'This is so cool!' Abby exclaimed, 'you're still going to Gibbs this afternoon?' Abby asked suddenly serious.

'Yes Abby we are,' Tony returned.

'Oh well, I'll see you there then.' Abby said taking her leave. 'Don't worry I know my way out.' She said stepping past Ziva and Tony.

'Why did Gibbs want to see us again?' Tony asked turning towards Ziva, then heard the front door close behind Abby.

'I'm not entirely sure,' Ziva returned before making for the lounge and sitting down on the couch.

'Some tea?' Tony asked, whist watching her pull off her shoes and settle back.

'Yes please,' came her quick reply.

'So how was your morning?' Tony asked as he walked towards their kitchen.

'With hurricane Abby?' Ziva returned.

'That bad?' Tony asked his reply slightly murmured.

'She just would not slow down,' Ziva replied a moment later, closing her eyes and relaxing into the couch, allowing for it to cushion her body.

'Did you get what you wanted?' Tony asked, returning from the kitchen.

'Mostly, I didn't realize baby things were so expensive. We are going to have to break down the list and get things systematically,' Ziva returned, having turned her head in his direction, watching him approach her.

'Okay.' Tony said, handing her her tea.

'Did Abby manage to get you some mommy clothes for you?' Tony asked, his tone teasing, whilst he sat down next to her.

'There were actually some really nice clothes. I had not realized what she had actually meant,' Ziva returned before taking a sip of her tea.

'So you're going to give me a fashion show later?' Tony nudged her.

'Ha! Not likely.' Ziva stated in return.

'Why not?' Tony asked, suddenly feeling put out.

'Because… You would be more interested in getting me out of the clothes,' Ziva teasingly replied.

'I see no problem with that,' Tony returned shrugging his shoulders slightly.

'We have to be at Gibbs's later this afternoon,' Ziva stated, watching his reaction.

'Oh! That might be a problem,' Tony returned thoughtfully.

Ziva closed her eyes sitting back against the couch, drawing in the silence and peace, whilst enjoying her tea.

Tony watched her then took her one hand, the one not holding her cup, causing her to look at him. 'Go lie down for a bit, I'll see to the shopping,' Tony urged her.

'Thanks,' Ziva returned, smiling at him, before getting up and making her way to their bedroom. Tony watched her go then got up and went over to the parcels, pulling out all the clothes and looking them over at his leisure, before folding them up and placing them back in a bag. He quickly glanced into the other bags as well, before gathering everything together and taking it into the newly painted nursery. Pulling the folded clothes from the bag, he placed them in the wardrobe along with the toiletries. Looking about the room his heart swelled with happiness, he was still unable to trust his luck, the reality of their baby becoming stronger every day.

Later that afternoon they arrived at Gibbs's house, Gibbs having invited everyone around for a team dinner. Since Gibbs considered a good steak as dinner, Abby was seeing to some salad and McGee was frying the chips when Tony and Ziva arrived. On their arrival, Gibbs indicated to Tony to help himself to a beer and handed Ziva a glass of juice, before leading them out back. 'Sit,' Gibbs indicated to Ziva then stepped away from her, to cast an eye over what Palmer was doing at the grill.

Ducky sat down next to Ziva. 'So Ziva, you're to stay behind with us in future,' Ducky opened the conversation.

'Yes, Gibbs won't let me into the field anymore,' Ziva returned sincerely.

'It is safest for the baby,' Ducky reasoned.

'I understand,' Ziva returned with a smile.

'Everything is going as expected?' Ducky asked indicating towards her expanding abdomen.

'Yes, the baby is healthy and growing well,' Ziva said placing her hand on her abdomen.

'You realize that soon everyone will want to feel the baby kick,' Ducky continued.

Ziva looked at him in surprise, not quite willing to share it with anyone other than Tony. 'Oh it's quite normal behaviour for most,' Ducky confirmed. 'There is a certain amount of anticipation felt by most when they are faced with the prospect of a new life. It strengthens human bonds.' Ziva nodded, somewhat understanding. 'Have you informed your father of his impending grandparenthood?'

'I have.'

'And his response?'

'We have not told him that it is a boy, but he took the news well,' Ziva confirmed.

'He must have considered the possibility at some stage,' Ducky reasoned, 'he is not concerned that the child is illegitimate.'

Ziva shook her head, 'Tony is catholic. In Israel, we would not be able to marry. It is a common problem experienced by many, my father is aware of this.'

'But you're in America, there is nothing preventing your marriage,' Ducky reasoned.

'I would not want Tony to feel obliged to marry me because of the baby,' Ziva returned honestly.

'I see,' Ducky nodded, understanding her unspoken implication.

Gibbs later called Ziva aside, 'come, I have something to show you.' The team leader said before leading Ziva into one of his bedrooms. 'I kept this in storage after Kelly outgrew it, we had planned on more children… but after they were killed I just couldn't part with it.' Gibbs explained indicating to the handmade cradle that stood in the bedroom. 'It's yours now.'

Ziva looked at it, not knowing what to say. So she simply tuned to him and gave him a hug, 'Thank you. I guess this is why Abby kept me from looking at any this morning,' Ziva said stepping out of his embrace, and closer to the cradle.

'Ah! Here you are,' Abby said at first poking her head into the room before entering. 'It's nice isn't it?' she asked looking at Ziva.

Ziva simply nodded, 'I understand this morning's behaviour better.'

'Well, when Gibbs mentioned that he was thinking of giving you this one, I told him of our planned shopping spree… Then promised I'd make sure that you didn't buy one,' Abby explained before coming to a halt next to Gibbs.

How much Caff-Pow did he bribe you with? Ziva returned.

'None, it wasn't needed. Oh yes! The food's ready, that's why I came looking for you,' Abby said turning to leave again.

'I'll have Tony and McGee move it to your apartment tomorrow,' Gibbs said as they left the bedroom.

'Tony knows?' Ziva asked, surprised.

'No, DiNozzo doesn't know, I doubt he could keep a secret from you,' Gibbs returned leading the way.

'Oh because if he had, he'd be in trouble for holding out on me,' Ziva returned.

'Well lucky him,' Gibbs replied just before joining the others.

Tony having noticed their disappearance cornered her not long after. 'So you and Gibbs in the bedroom, anything I need to know about?' he teased.

'Well seeing you were going to find out sooner rather than later,' Ziva teased, 'I'd best be level with you.'

'Straight Ziva, best be straight,' Tony corrected, for a moment concerned as to what she was not telling him.

'Whatever,' Ziva replied before continuing, 'Gibbs has given us Kelly's crib.'

Tony looked surprised, 'so I don't need to worry about you suddenly being drawn to the more fatherly figure.' Tony joked in return.

Ziva simply looked at him in return, rolling her eyes. 'I'm not even going to answer that,' she stated in return.

'I'm gonna go thank the boss,' Tony said indicating towards Gibbs with his head.

Ziva just nodded in return, frowning when he stepped away, having thought that he was well past his apprehension that she would walk away from them, from what they had. As strong a person as she knew she was, she knew that it would take much more willpower than she could ever claim to possess, to ever consider walking away from him. If ever they were to part, it would have to be from his side, not hers.

That night Tony stopped at the bathroom threshold, leaning against the doorframe for a moment looking at Ziva, who was sitting with her back against the headrest of their bed. Her top was drawn up and her fingers were slowly drawing patterns over her extending abdomen. He had seen her like this a number of times, and knew that the baby was awake and moving again. He found it hard to explain the expression on her face at moments like those, it was a mixture between disbelief, enrapture and utter contentment as she would rub against the area where the baby moved. She looked exultant at those moments, and he could not help but cogitate that it was his baby that had done that, that gave her such gratification. Stepping closer, he sat down on the bed next to her, placing his hand on her abdomen waiting for the familiar sensations. He remembered the first time she had taken his hand and had placed it on her then still flat abdomen, and waited. For a moment he had been uncertain of her intent, until he felt a tickle like sensation on his palm, to which he had looked at her in surprise, her smile having confirmed it. Now he simply smiled in anticipation, and was soon rewarded when the baby moved against his palm. Moving forward he kissed her abdomen then rested his head on it, manoeuvring his body to settle on the bed, before looking up at Ziva. He noticed her indulgent expression, the way her eyes softened at his behaviour. She had willingly shared everything with him during their pregnancy. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. A simple action that still gave him gooseflesh, because that was just what her touch could do. Smiling back at her, his eyes for a moment wanted to close, whilst he savoured her touch. 'You think when baby's asleep I can get to play?' he asked, his voice already husky.

'Depends on what you want to play,' Ziva returned teasingly.

Tony's eyes snapped fully open, 'I want to play with my favourite toy,' He almost pouted in response.

'Do you now?' Ziva teased, smiling at him.

'You have no idea how much,' Tony's voice was gravely again, having already responded to her teasing.

'You know, you don't have to wait for baby to go to bed.' Ziva started, tracing his lips with her other hand. Her words causing him to sit up, leaning his weight on one elbow, whilst he ran his hand up over her abdomen and under her top to cup her breast. He was still marvelling at the changes in her body, changes that were brought on by her ripening with his seed. Tony had never really been drawn to pregnant women, but Ziva was no ordinary pregnant woman, she was bearing his child, and just the thought of that made him even more protective and possessive of her. He watched her eyes close as a contented sigh escaped her lips. He loved how responsive and welcoming she was to his touch. The way she would grunt her disapproval if he stopped, even if only momentarily. It had been an unforeseen and unexpected surprise to find that Ziva liked to touch, and be touched in return. He thrived in the knowledge that she shared his pleasure. He moved to take her lips, teasingly at first, until she nibbled on his lower lip and her hand clenched his shoulder slightly, encouraging him to move closer to her, but instead he pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss. He looked into her eyes once again, noting their darkened and dilated state, her body already glowing of more that her pregnancy, causing his heart to constrict in a good way, knowing that this amazingly strong woman trusted him so completely with her heart and her body.

'Marry me,' the words were out of his mouth even before his mind had fully formed them.

Ziva's eyes widened in shock as his words registered, for a moment not understanding where the sudden thought came from.

Tony reared back, having registered her response, thinking he had overstepped the invisible boundary line and that he now would have to make the best of it. Hoping that if all else failed that he could salvage something of what they shared. He got up off the bed and made for his wardrobe, pulling out the box he had brought so many years ago, he opened it and with shaking hands pulled the ring from it, then returned to bed, noting Ziva's puzzled frown.

Settling on the bed next to her, he held out the ring, 'Ziva, will you marry me?' Tony asked with his heart pounding in his throat.

Ziva sat up suddenly in shock. 'You are serious?' she suddenly spoke up, for a moment having thought he was merely feeling her out. Her heart racing at a mile a minute as she looked at the ring he held out for her. She had not even dared to dream that he would ever ask her that question. It had seemed too fanciful a thing to hope for. Even after all they had shared. She remembered when Abby had mentioned it aloud in his presence, causing her to almost squirm in response, hoping he would not feel compelled to marry her.

Ziva looked up at him, remembering his actions over the last few months, their years spent together as partners having given her some real insight into his behaviour. Knowing that the way he had treated her since they had found out about the baby, even before then, were not those of a man who felt trapped in a situation. She saw the uncertainty grow in him, saw it in his eyes when she realized that the look of utter dread that befell his face within moments of having spoken whilst he waited for her response, were the tell tail signs of a man at his most vulnerable, hoping beyond all hope of not being rejected.

Dropping her hand to his, wrapping her fingers around his, she smiled softly. This time round her heart felt happy. There was no uncertainty like there had been with Ray, no empty promises. Tony had already given her more than she had ever even dared to hope for, and he was offering himself with that.

'Yes.' Her answer was simple and strong, carrying a certainty her answers used to carry so long ago. It was something she wanted, something she was certain of, something permanent, tangible. Something she had at one stage thought she would never have, and even less likely with him. She watched his face light up as a smile broke across his face and his eyes light up in an expression of genuine pleasure, one she had so rarely seen, but always longed to provoke with her presence.

Tony felt a great weight lift from his heart, only then realizing how much he had dreaded her answer, how much it would have ripped him up had she turned him down. With shaking hands, he took hold of her left hand and slipped the ring in place. Then pulled her into a tight embrace, whilst trying to process the emotions that were running through him, he felt elated, confused, happy, relieved, but most importantly loved. Ziva had claimed him that morning with her body and her love, she has never held back, and it had only gotten better. He had no need to fear her rejection anymore, although she had stated as much, but rejecting one's attentions was one thing, had she rejected him then he knew he would not ever have recovered, 'I love you Ziva,' he mumbled into her hair.

Ziva simply smiled against his neck, a smile he could feel against his skin, 'I know,' she returned, before kissing his neck. Tony felt his heart constrict a bit at that, actually needing the words for once… then Ziva spoke them, 'I love you too.' And those simple words had him sigh in relief, before pulling back from her and resuming what he had started earlier.

It was slower, somehow deeper this time as he took more care in undressing her. It was the reaffirmation of their love, the promise of their future together, and the discovery of a lifelong hope. That night Tony did not just make love to Ziva, he made love to the woman who had long before he'd even realized it, long before he'd even cared to admit, had reached into his chest and taken control of his heart. He made love to his lover, partner, friend, soon to be wife, and the mother of his son.

That night when Ziva once again shuttered in his arms and told the world how he made her feel, he thanked every divine entity that had had a hand in bringing her into his life. For making her strong enough to endure what they have, and kept her in his life long enough to have them finally find one another. And as he surrendered to his own pleasure, once again branding her as his, he couldn't help but wonder what the future held for them.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

The story continues in Love Hurts.


End file.
